New Girl in Quahog
by KrustyKrabFunfair
Summary: Meg makes a new friend and invites her over to meet her family.
1. Chapter 1

One day Meg went to school and there was a new girl in her class. The teacher assigned her a seat next to Meg and they started talking.

The new girl's name was Destiny. She had blond hair with a purple streak. She wore a tight shirt that had black and purple stripes and it made her hooters look really good. She also wore black skinny jeans, a belt with a huge, silver belt buckle that says "HATE" and black converse sneakers with "Bullet for my Valentine" written on the toes in Sharpie.

It turns out Destiny and Meg had a lot in common and over the course of a few days they became really good friends. It turns out they both hated their families and they both hated the preppy, popular kids. They talked about hatred all the time. One day Meg invited Destiny over to show her how bad her family really was.


	2. Chapter 2

When Destiny arrived at Meg's house for dinner Peter answered the door. "Hi, I'm Destiny." said Destiny. "Wow! Meg has a friend! This is crazier than that time I saw a double rainbow!" said Peter.

Lois entered the living room where Peter and Destiny were standing. She yelled upstairs "Meg! Your friend's here! Stop playing with yourself, already!" Meg walked downstairs "Mom, I wasn't… oh never mind…"

"Hey, Meg." said Destiny. "Hey, Destiny. So… these are my parents, Peter and Lois" Meg said as she introduced her guest. "She looks like a dead person." said Peter. "Daaad!" exclaimed Meg.

Destiny was then approached by Brian, who was drinking a martini. "Hi, I'm Brian." he said. "Oh my god! A talking dog!" exclaimed Destiny. "Oh sorry, did I not mention that I have a talking dog?" questioned Meg. "Ha ha, you were more surprised than me that time that I got set up on a blind date with Janet Jackson!" said Peter.

"Let's all go into the kitchen, now. I made brussels sprouts." said Lois. "Brussels sprouts?" said Peter "I hate brussels sprouts more than I hate that time I went parasailing with Mel Gibson in the Dead Sea!"


	3. Chapter 3

Lois, Peter, Meg, Destiny, and Brian entered the kitchen where Stewie was sitting in a high chair. Destiny approached the high chair and said "Hi there little baby! Who's a cutie? You are! You are!" "Silence!" yelled Stewie "I will kill you all!" Destiny jumped backwards. "Oh my god! A talking baby!" "Ha ha ha" laughed Peter "You looked more afraid than me that time that I went skydiving with Lady Gaga!"

The news was on in the next room. The anchorman was saying "The female orgasm: life's greatest mystery…" In Quahog this is a normal evening news story. "All you see is violence and sex on TV." complained Lois as she turned off the TV.

Chris came downstairs and entered the kitchen where everyone was making their plates. "Hi, I'm Chris" he said to Destiny. "You look pretty hot." "Chris, more subtle!" Peter corrected him.


	4. Chapter 4

They all sat down at the table and started eating. Stewie was assembling some sort of ray gun and saying "That damn woman! I'll kill her! I will rule you all!" Destiny asked why they weren't acknowledging him but nobody noticed.

"This meatloaf is very good, Mrs. Griffin." said Destiny. "Yeah." said Peter, "This meatloaf is better than that time I went to the Good Charlotte concert with Draco Malfoy!"

"Dad…" said Chris, "The evil monkey that lives in my closet is back. I'm scared." "Chris…" Peter replied, "You shouldn't make things up just to get attention. That evil money you talk about is as random as that time I saw Bristol Palin at Wal-Mart buying a poster of Justin Bieber."

"So…" Lois asked, "How was your day, Destiny?" "Well, I got an F on my English test and then I had to walk home in the rain because my family sucks and they don't care about me. So my day was pretty bad." "You think that's bad?" said Peter "Remember when the prophet Mohammed gave me a salmon helmet while I was wearing a toga?"

Peter took a few sips of beer and passed out drunk on the table. Meg was really embarrassed and she ran upstairs crying. "Nice having you." Lois said as she pushed Destiny out the door.


End file.
